


You Are Mine - But You Don't Own Me

by MephistosFemaleBrain



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephistosFemaleBrain/pseuds/MephistosFemaleBrain
Summary: Ava is such an ass, but trust the Lance to pierce her cold heart... ;)I have no editor, and I always write without planning anything. I am also a non-native English speaker, so please excuse any mistakes :)





	1. Chapter 1

Ava hated Sara Lance with a passion. She also fucked Sara Lance with a passion, the build-up frustration and anger caused by the insufferable Captain building up inside Ava like a nuke about to go off, unloading in a twisted, painful obsession to fuck the woman to hell and back.

The first time Ava had fucked her into surrender happened during their first fight. Ava had pressed Sara against the wall, pinning her hands, eyes blazing with hate. She wanted to hurt Sara Lance, wanted to wipe the smirk from her face permanently, but when the Captain head-butted her and Ava tasted her blood, she snapped.

Instead of strangling the woman, Ava locked eyes with her, kissing her hard, feeling the Captain melt into the kiss without any resistance. The fight left the fiery Captain almost at once, her eyes closing. It was Ava's turn to smirk now, and she pushed harder, pushing the Captain into complete surrender. And Sara did, Ava scooped her up, never breaking the kiss, carrying her into the captains quarters, dropping her on the bed.

Ava enjoyed the moans and whimpers, the desperation in Sara's voice when she called out Ava's name, the way her hands buried themselves into Ava's skin, pulling her close as one would a lover. Ava revelled in the emotion and tenderness on display in the Captain's eyes, only to push Sara away, fucking her harder, seeing the hurt of rejection flash across Sara's face before the need to surrender to Ava's touch overcoming the Captain again.

When Sara came, she came hard, and Ava smirked, brusquely getting up and leaving the panting woman without a second glance. Fucking Sara Lance wasn't about emotions or any of the fluffy shit Sara might need considering what Ava had seen in her eyes.

Fucking her was about dominating the infuriating Captain and getting her to surrender to Ava, making her beg and plead for Ava's touch, breaking her again and again.

Afterwards, they had both behaved as nothing had happened, but Sara somehow had lost a little of her edge, the Captain still holding her ground in their verbal spats yet it only took Ava to fixate her with her eyes for the Captain to falter, to give in more easily.

Every time Ava noticed the fight coming back she would fuck her, and each time she saw the same hope and need for tenderness in the Captain's blue eyes and each time Ava left, relishing the feeling of power, of breaking Sara again. She did not need Sara Lance in her life, and she would make sure the Captain knew this without a doubt.

  
"What the hell are you doing to her?" Zari confronted Ava one night, after leaving Sara once again.

Ava looked at Zari dismissively, cocking an eyebrow.

"And who are you to ask me such questions?"

"I am her friend. You are hurting her."

"She hurts herself by being who she is." Ava snorted.

"She doesn't deserve this!" Zari snarled.

Ava clicked her tongue, staring at Zari dismissively. "Mind your own damn business, Ms Tomaz, your time on this ship is borrowed time. Mess with my team or me, and you'll find yourself locked up again."

Zari swallowed hard but averted her eyes. Ava smirked victoriously.

"There, that's a good girl," Ava snarled before leaving the time ship.

Ava loved her evenings after fucking Sara, she would sit on her couch with a stiff drink and replay every second of their encounter. The way her plump lips would give under Ava's pressure, how her tongue would surrender to Ava's attack, the sweat on her skin, her taste and the touch of Sara's skin under Ava's fingertips. The sounds the Captain made, the way she desperately moaned Ava's name, how she would ask for Ava to fuck her harder, faster. The way her muscles played when she came, the ways her hands reached out to Ava, looking for something that Ava would never give her. The way Sara looked at Ava, vulnerable and with adoration, her eyes always blown wide with want and need.

Ava could tell by now that Sara was falling for her hard, and each time she surrendered to Ava, Sara fell a bit more. The Captain's eyes no longer showed just some longing for tenderness, but the desperate need for being loved. Ava smirked at the thought - it wasn't just the need to be loved, it was the specific need to be loved by Ava.

Ava snorted, she would never love the obnoxious Captain but would admit a strong attraction to her body, devouring it whenever the chance or the need arose.

  
Ava knew Sara's crew was worried about the Captain and the way she fell for Ava. Sara looked more worn then usual after a while, a dark shadow dimming the light radiating from her blue eyes. It wasn't Ava's concern, since she made it clear every time she fucked the Captain that she wouldn't be the answer to Sara's emotional needs.

The Captain was a grown-up woman, Sara should stop it if she couldn't handle it.

  
It was a joint mission that went wrong, the Legends blowing a low key anachronism into a full-scale war with an army of highly trained Samurai. Ava was barely able to understand the annoying Captain asking for help due to the noise of metal swords hitting each other.

When Ava arrived with her team, they immediately engaged until Sara was left fighting the last few Samurai on her own. She was a sight to behold, Ava admitted, arousal directly pooling in her core. She fought like she lived, reckless, unbending, standing tall in the face of danger.

Ava couldn't suppress the pride in her chest, this woman - a rather tiny superhero - wouldn't bow to anyone or anything, yet surrender to even the smallest touch from Ava.

Of course, she had seen and felt the countless scars all over the Captains body, she knew Sara's file and what the woman had been through. Ava did not pity her but respected her for never giving in but to fight and claw for her life.

And still, it was Ava that Sara needed more than anything in her life - Ava was sure of that, another surge of pride rushing through her, understanding the power she held of the seemingly unbreakable Captain.

The last Samurai fell, and Sara bent over, clearly exhausted, breathing hard. When she turned to join her crew, she stumbled before catching herself, a pained expression on her face.

"Sara, are you alright?" Amaya rushed forward, supporting the Captain.

A rush of anger raced through Ava's body at the sight of the other woman's hands on Sara. Ava shook her head, dismissing the thought instantly.

"Ms Lance," she said, cocking an eyebrow while fixing her gaze on the Captain's tired face. "Are you injured?"

Sara shook her head, swallowing hard, wincing in pain when taking a step.

"Ms Jiwe, help her into the medbay!" Amaya glared at Ava in annoyance but did not dare open her mouth.

Sara took another step, before she simply crumbled to the ground, hitting the ground hard and her eyes turning upside into her skull. Ava snarled in annoyance bending down to scoop up the limp body before anybody could make a move, stepping through the portal onto the Waverider.

"Gideon, prepare a thorough scan of Ms Lance," Ava commanded lazily, before placing the unconscious woman into the chair. The AI did not answer, but the flashing lights showed that she followed Ava's orders none the less.

"Status, Gideon!" Ava said sharply.

"Dehydration, two broken ribs, a mild concussion and several deep cuts."

"Good, she will make a full recovery I suspect."

"Yes, Director Sharp."

Ava nodded and left the time ship without another glance at Sara.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks were so busy for Ava that she hardly had time to enjoy her new favourite past-time - fucking Sara Lance. For some reason, she started to feel restless when she did not see the infuriating Captain for a few days in a row, angrily suppressing the strange longing in her gut.

It frustrated Ava deeply that she had to admit a particular attachment to the other woman, hating herself for the fact that she caught herself kissing the Captain more gently every now and then. Her hands no longer touching her with bruising possessiveness but almost caring tenderness at times. It maddened Ava that she seemed to drown in Sara's blue eyes somehow, getting sucked into the turmoil that displayed so openly in them, reaching a depth in Ava that she would never admit to anyone.

  
It had been a few days already, and Ava was trying to think off a valid reason to hail the time ship, looking for an opportunity to get her hands on the Captain when her assistant broke her train of thought.

"Director Sharp, Captain Lance is requesting urgent support from the bureau!"

"What have those idiots done this time?" Ava huffed annoyed, inwardly rejoicing that she finally had a reason to get in touch with Lance.

"Well, they jumped headfirst into a high-level anachronism when Grodd showed up, and as far as I understood they are fighting a losing battle."

"Ok, gather a team and bring the big guns - that ape is a handful."

The time bureau joined the fight just in time, Amaya and Zari were trying to hold of the ape to give the rest of the Legends time to take on the small army of heavily armed soldiers dodging bullets and taking them out by the handful.

Ava's team gave them the support needed to finally turn the table of the battle, giving Sara time to jump straight into the fight with Grodd, trying to land critical blows wherever Amaya or Zari managed to create an opening. Ava directed her troops calmly, watching the scene unfold before her.

When she was sure the invading army would be under control, she turned to evaluate how to best help Sara and the other two defeat the giant monkey. The decision was made for her when Grodd managed to land a vicious blow to the two totem bearers, making both women fly several meters through the air, hitting the ground hard.

Sara was trying to attack the ape from behind, to draw attention away from the two women, giving them a chance to recover but Grodd ignored her, focusing on Ava instead. He growled loudly, images of people in suites torturing him in the lap flashing before his eyes. 

With one powerful jump, he closed the distance, landing before Ava. Ava wasn't scared, she was trained for combat and knew that there wasn't a lot that could phase her. She got in her ready stance, watching the ape fluster and rage before he took a deadly swipe at her which she dodged easily, rolling away, jumping back on her feet.

Ava dodged another blow figuring that she would need to be able to place a few well-aimed shots at the apes head, and for that, she needed a clear target. Ava moved away, dodged a few more attacks, and suddenly the opening was there as Sara had re-engaged the ape from behind, creating a momentary diversion.

Ava took aim, pulled the trigger calmly and unloaded a full round of bullets in the head of Grodd, making him step back with each impacting shot - it looked like the beast was dancing to the rhythm of Ava's shots. Ava smirked and calmly replaced the empty magazine with a fresh one when sharp pain suddenly radiated through her, and she was pushed forward by an unknown force, stumbling to the ground.

  
Ava landed on her knees, blinking slowly. Something wet and very red seeped through her white shirt. She was bleeding? But how... Ava swayed forward, unable to refocus on the giant ape in front of her. Half of the ape's face was gone, his injuries sever yet driven by rage, he stumbled toward the bleeding woman, raising his fist to shatter his foe into the ground.

Ava looked up at the ape feeling strangely detached from herself, wondering if this was it for her when she suddenly felt someone jank her away from the crushing fist. Strong yet gentle hands were pulling the gun from her hand. Ava blinked again, watching the Captain of the Legends in her white Leather suit suddenly standing between her and the ape, growling like an angry animal before emptying the new magazine into the ape.

  
Suddenly the battle was over. The calm and quiet that followed after the intense fight almost unnerving to everyone still high on the adrenalin of the conflict. Ava swallowed hard, blood pooling in her mouth, but she was somehow unable to clear it away.

The pain was intense yet somehow oddly comfortable, she opened her mouth and felt the blood seep down the corners of her lips, the warm liquid feeling too hot on her skin and lips. Ava slowly closed her eyes when she felt herself being lifted, the familiar smell of Sara Lance hitting her nostrils, strangely calming her.

Ava tried to speak, but her words were gargled by more blood welling up in her mouth.

"Hold on, Ava. I got you!" she heard the Captain whisper, and she could feel how she was being pulled tighter into the warm body of Sara Lance. Ava's head lolled back, and the pain finally subsided when she lost consciousness.

  
Ava opened her eyes and groaned. It took her some time to regain control of her vision, and when she did, she was staring at the ceiling of the medical facilities of the time bureau. Ava tried to move her limps, feeling stiff and strangely heavy.

Dull pain radiated from her stomach. She lay still again, trying to recollect what actually happened when she was startled by a soft snoring sound. Ava opened her eyes again, searching for the source of the sound. Her breath caught involuntarily when she saw the sleeping face of Sara Lance close to her hand on the mattress. Sara was perched on a chair, her right hand placed protectively over Ava's left hand, Sara's own left hand splayed across Ava's thigh. Ava's heart skipped a beat at sight, and suddenly, her throat constricted.

"What was the Captain doing here, had she..did she...why was she here?" Ava asked herself since she had been nothing but cruel to the Legend.

Ava did not know what to do and simply kept staring at the peaceful face of the Captain looking carefree and so much younger. A door opened, and Ava saw the Captain steer from the noise. She wanted to shush whoever made the noise, but it was too late.

"Director Sharp!" Gary exclaimed happily, making Sara sit up with a jolt, withdrawing her hand from Ava's as if was a burning piece of wood.

"Hello, Gary." Ava croaked, acknowledging Sara with a rather neutral "Captain Lance." nodding towards Sara, who looked confused and startled.

"How...how are you?" Sara asked, her voice timid.

"Ah, she is fine!" Garry beamed. "I told you it wouldn't be necessary to watch over the director for so long!" he said gently, looking fondly at the Captain.

Ava saw Sara blush. "Well... I...it was...uhm." Sara studdered.

"Well now Captain Lance, I am sure you'd like to get a bite to eat and a shower and maybe a proper bed. Two days in a chair are surely not beneficial to anyone's back!" Garry piped unphased.

"Two days?" Ava said quietly, watching the Legend intently who blushed even harder.

"Tow days, and we couldn't get her to leave," Gary chirped.

"I...I...need to check on my team." Sara cleared her throat, got up and finally locked eyes with Ava.

" I...I am glad that you are ok." Sara mumbled, and Ava saw genuine concern in her eyes.

Sara blinked, turned and left without another word. Something warm and fuzzy seemed to wrap around Ava's heart, and she couldn't suppress the small smile tugging at her lips.

"She is such a gentle soul, isn't she. And to think I was so scared of her...!" Garry chuckled.

"Agent Green." Ava huffed annoyed.

"Right, ah sorry." Garry nodded.

"What's on the agenda?" Ava asked sharply.

"Well, technically you are allowed to leave today, and then I guess its a mission debriefing and the usual paperwork?"

"Good, I will meet you in the office," Ava said curtly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ava pushed hard to tackle the mountain of paperwork that had piled on during her downtime, she had always been relentless when presented with a task that needed to be done, and since she did not mind lack of sleep or lack of food, she expected no less from her staff.

When Ava finally filed the last report, she sat back, stretched out her arms and cracked her fingers sharply.

"Garry!" she snarled.

"Yes, Director Sharp?"

"Any news from the ragtag crew of idiots?"

"No, no news. I think the Legends are on vacation!"

"They are what?"

"On vacation!" Garry shouted, making Ava frown hard.

"I heard you alright. Where are these idiots?"

"Aruba," Garry said with a dreamy smile.

"And why are they on vacation?"

"The crew decided that their captain needed a time out, needed to unwind."

Ava huffed in annoyance. "Agent Green, have you forgotten how to give me a proper briefing?" Ava snarled, tired of getting the needed information only bit by bit.

"Ah, no, Director Sharp. I am sorry. So apparently the ships AI stopped all cooperation with Captain Lance and her crew, insisting on all of them taking a break. She was apparently concerned about the health and stress levels of the Captain. Gideon apparently stopped feeding the crew until they agreed to a time out in Aruba."

"Hm," Ava said, frowning again. She dismissed Gary with a wave and a glare before pulling up the AI's health logs of the infuriating Captain. She scrolled through the pages, unaware of the number of severe injuries and traumas the Captain had suffered in the last year alone.

Ava whistled through her teeth, that sure was a lot to handle for any person, let alone someone who had already died multiple times. The last few months Gideon had added a new collection of datasets involving the captains stress levels which seemed to have spiked way beyond what would be considered manageable, and she also found that the Captain seemed to have lost the ability to sleep altogether, nightmares being an instant occurrence the moment Sara Lance seemed to close her eyes.

Ava shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Sara had looked very tired and beaten down this last few weeks, Ava had noticed but ignored it. Sara was such a natural beauty that tiered or not, she looked good anyway. Ava being a slave to her desire to fuck the other woman obviously did not help with fully appreciating Sara's current state of mind.

Ava felt a pang of strange guilt rise up in her. The image of her hospital stay came up in her mind, Sara sleeping by her side, watching her.

"Hang on!" Ava growled, scrolling back in the Captain's health reports to the two days she had been injured. There was a noticeable difference in Sara's graphs, she had slept for an extended time, and her stress level had been considerably lower than before.

Ava snorted in disbelieve. It couldn't be a coincidence, yet it wasn't something Ava could explain to herself. When Sara had watched over her, the Captain had slept better and had been way more relaxed than the weeks before without Ava.

A slight blush crept up Ava's cheeks. She felt flattered somehow. She had been nothing but mean and degrading to Sara, and although Ava had gotten softer around the Captain when fucking her, Ava's words and behaviour outside of sex had been as abrasive as before. And still...Sara had watched over Ava, she seemed to have felt better around Ava.

Now that Ava thought about it, Sara's eyes had been so soft and vulnerable these last few weeks, the way she had leaned into Ava's touch, seemed to have been longing for any sort of contact from Ava.

"Impossible." Ava huffed, digging back into the reports, pulling up the recent ones from the Legends current stay in Aruba.

"Unbelievable..."

Ava murmured astonished. Sara wasn't doing well at all, she slept no more than an hour or two a day, her cortisol levels were through the roof. Ava hesitated only for a second before opening a portal to her flat, changing into a pair of board shorts, a tank top and a couple of flipflops.

She took a weekender and stuffed some more summer cloth, a bikini and toiletries before opening another portal straight into the resort the Legends were booked into. Ava strode to the reception and demanded a room. Once she had gotten rid of her things, she put on a sun hat and glasses, grabbed a towel and made her way to the pool terrace, fully expecting the Legends to occupy it.

She wasn't wrong, but couldn't see Sara amid them, stealthily occupying a deck chair that allowed her to watch the legends and listen into their conversations without being spotted. She had brought a book and started her observation. At first, the Legends talked about a lot of stuff, she wasn't interested at all, but when the conversation suddenly shifted to Sara Ava's interest peaked.

"What's wrong with her anyway?" Mick growled, "Why can't she relax?" 

"Where do you wanna start?" Amaya said softly. "Sara... well she lost everything and everyone she had ever loved, she died multiple times, Sara lost her soul, she endured more pain and trauma than anyone should every experience, or anyone had to ever live through...and now... she gave her heart to the one person she could feel safe with and that person is cruel to her. Breaking her."

"Stupid time dweep!" Mick growled, making Nate chuckle.

"I am sure Ava isn't too bad a human being, who knows the kind of shit she has been through?" Ray offered. 

"How do we even know Sara fancies Ava?" Nate asked curiously, making Ava sit up even straighter.

"Mate, you do realise the amount of abuse Sara gets from Ava?" Constantine snarled.

"Yeah?" Nate said.

"And still she will not hear a word against her, her eyes going all soft and caring and emotional when she thinks nobody is looking."

"Well..." Nate tried to argue.

"No, Mate. Sara has it bad for Ava, and unfortunately, I think it will be her downfall, cause I think Ava really hates her."

The conversation drifted away from the topic, and it took Ava some time to process the information she had just heard. Sara Lance was in love with her? Wow.

"Where is she hiding anyway?" Ava heard Mike grumble.

"She wanted to sit by the ocean, clear her head!" Amaya said, concern clearly audible in her voice.

Ava got up in an instant, grabbing her towel and made her way towards the beach. The sand stretched out for hundreds of yards to each side, but AAva thought she could make out some rocks to the left. She pondered for a second and decided that if she were to seek solitude, she would head for the rocks and a secluded spot.

Ava slowly made her way towards the place, enjoying the cold water around her feet and the sand underneath them. Ava wasn't sure what she would do when she found the Captain, in fact, Ava wasn't even sure why she was in Aruba in the first place. She still disliked the Captain but knowing what she knew now, Ava just had to face her.

When the rocks drew nearer, Ava could not see anyone, disappointment settling in her heart. She closed the distance and decided to go around the enormous boulders, feeling her traitorous heart skip a beat when she finally spotted a certain blond.

Sara was leaning against a rock, hugging her knees. Ava watched her silently for a while, a strange mixture of emotions running through her. Sara looked so small, fragile almost. She looked nothing like the fierce, unbreakable warrior Ava had come to hate so much. She was staring out towards the sea, her face empty and strangely void of her usual smirk that infuriated Ava so much. 

Ava took a few steps, standing next to Sara who startled and scrambled away from Ava.

"No need to twist your panties, Captain Lance." Ava drawled, trying to sound bored.

"I didn't...!" Sara started before huffing loudly.

Ava sat down next to Sara, leaning against the rock, stretching her legs. Sara looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" Ava asked, not looking at her.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure that you sleep."

Sara snorted. "What?"

"Ms Lance, this whole thing gets very boring if I have to start repeating everything that I say. You are a blonde, but so far I would have credited you with at least average intelligence."

"You're unbelievable!" Sara said, a shocked expression on her face.

"Anyway, science has it that the sound of the ocean can trigger a prolonged period of a deep sleep phase, which seems to be very beneficial for people who suffer from stress."

"Ava, what does this even mean."

Ava huffed in annoyance. "Ms Lance, I order you to sleep."

"You are ordering me to sleep? As in here and now?" Sara asked, totally confused now.

"Yes." Ava deadpanned.

"But..?" Sara shuddered, her face almost cute with confusion.

Ava patted her thigh and simply looked at the Captain. "Come on you goofball, lay down. I won't bite, I have seen you naked already. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Sara stared at Ava, her eyes flickering over Ava's face searching for a trap.

"Sleep, now!" Ava ordered again, more forcefull this time. Sara swallowed hard before turning to lower herself onto her back, placing her head on Ava's thigh, one half of her face snuggling into Ava's belly.

"Good." Ava said calmly, "Now close your eyes."

Sara blushed but did as she was told. Ava felt the Captain tense, her body rigid, her breathing shallow and laboured. Ava huffed. If Sara couldn't relax, she wouldn't sleep. Ava pondered her next move. Sara seemed to long for Ava's touch, so why not give her something to make her feel more comfortable.

Ava's right hand moved to lay on Sara's sternum while her left hand found its way into Sara's hair, gently running her fingers through the soft strands. Sara instinctively snuggled closer into Ava, a low hum forming in her chest that Ava felt through her hand on her sternum.

A small smile involuntarily tugged at Ava's mouth at the sight of Sara finally relaxing under her touch. Soon, Sara's breathing became slower and more profound, her body relaxing, and after another minute, Ava knew the Captain had finally fallen asleep.

Ava stared out into the ocean, her hand never stopping to gently caress Sara's scalp, her thoughts aimlessly wondering out, Ava felt herself relax too, the smile that had been tugging at her lips finally displaying.

Ava chuckled quietly - she felt happy, and it scared her, but it also felt warmer than she had in a very long time inside her heart. "Who would have thought..." Ava said quietly, looking at the sleeping woman in her lap. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ava wasn't sure how long she sat at the beach with Sara sleeping in her lap, her hand no longer just slowly running through Sara's hair but every once in a while very tenderly stroking along the edges of Sara's face, her other hand rising and falling with the rhythm of Sara's breathing.

Ava enjoyed this new found calmness. Something about the smell and sound of the ocean before her settled her nerves and for the first time in what felt like forever, Ava unwound. All the stress and anxieties of running a large scale operation like the time bureau vanished.

It felt like the chain that always seemed to constrict her heart and soul was taken off, breathing felt easier, her heart felt light and healthy, and the constant anger and frustration that seemed to suppress all other emotions were swept away like dust from a gust of wind.

  
Ava marvelled at the beautiful face in her lap, the freckles so present now, the lush lips slightly parted, the perfect lines of the Captains face - Sara Lance was genuinely stunning. Well, Ava knew that Sara was stunning. She was obviously physically attracted to the Captain.

Something had changed for Ava, however. Ava wasn't sure if Sara's surprising loyalty to Ava when the Captain watched over her in the hospital, or Amaya's revelation that Sara always defended Ava against the Legends were the reason for the change. Maybe it was the stunning revelation that Ava seemed to be Sara's lone comfort in life - or perhaps it was a mix of all of the above?

Or maybe it was the fact that Sara Lance allowed herself to be vulnerable in Ava's presence despite all the trauma and hardship she had to endure in her life. The Captain was an enigma, and Ava suddenly realised that she wanted to get to know her, understand her better see if Sara could fill the giant hole inside Ava.

If Ava was honest with herself, the need to get to know Sara had crept up on her a while ago. Ava had started to become softer with the Captain, had allowed herself to enjoy the more delicate, more gentle moments between them, marvelling at the fact that Sara was so desperate for Ava's softer side - Ava of all people.

Ava was dragged out from her thoughts when Sara started to jerk, her face twisting, teeth grinding, hands desperately grasping for something, legs kicking. The Captain began to tremble, her body almost spasming, tears trickling down her face.

"Sara. Sara, wake up. It is just a nightmare!" Ava said calmly, gently increasing the pressure on Sara's sternum, her other hand cupping Sara's now tear-stained face.

It took a few more gentle attempts to wake Sara, who jolted upright startled, shaking and sobbing. Ava instinctively wrapped her into a tight embrace, half turning her so that the other woman could bury her face into her chest. Ava rocked Sara gently, placing tender kisses into her hair. Sara clutched at Ava in sheer desperation, pulling herself tighter and tighter into the other woman.

"I am here, Sara. I will protect you." Ava whispered again and again until the sobs subsided, and Sara started to relax. When Sara finally let go, she did not dare look at Ava.

"Captain Lance." Ava said with mock annoyance, "Care to look at me?"

Sara's eyes snapped up, and for a brief second all of Sara's vulnerability and worries were visible until Ava saw Sara'S guards go up. Ava reached to cup Sara's face, but the other woman flinched away from her touch like she was expecting to be hurt.

"Sara," Ava said calmly, reaching out again, pulling the Captain closer. "I won't hurt you!"

"But.. what...why...?" Sara started, before Ava stopped her with a kiss so light and tender, that it felt like butterfly wings to Sara.

The Captain tasted sweet and salty, slightly bitter from her tears.  Ava enjoyed every nuance of Sara's taste. It was the first time Ava kissed Sara without being clouded by sexual needs. It felt like heaven.

Ava gently moved her lips, coaxing Sara out of her frozen state until their tongues finally meet. Gently, slowly, lightly playing with each other. When a small moan escaped Sara, Ava's core erupted with instant heat, and she pulled back.

Ava held Sara's face close, kissing her forehead softly.

"Let's get some food and talk?" Ava suggested, holding Sara's gaze, her thumbs caressing Sara's cheeks.

"Sounds good," Sara said softly, before desperately seeking Ava's lips for another kiss. When Sara pulled back, both women were panting hard, faces flushed, pupils were blown wide with need.

"Maybe we should skip the main course and go straight for dessert?" Sara asked huskily with a wink.

"Captain Lance..." Ava drawled.

Sara chuckled before jumping to her feet, extending a hand to help Ava up, pulling her into a tight embrace before letting her go. Ava and Sara did not talk much during their walk, Sara sought Ava's hand and beamed at her when they interlaced fingers.

Ava chuckled at the sight of Sara's happy face, her heart swelling with affection for the blond woman. Ava could not stop herself from pulling Sara in for another sensual kiss, her hands wondering across Sara's back, stroking, touching and for the first time really feeling the other woman's skin consciously.

"You are something else, Sara Lance," Ava said affectionatly when they parted.

"And you love it!" Sara shot back with a grin before she realised what she had said. 

Sara's face scrunched up in embarrassment, eyes squeezing shut. Ava looked at Sara for a few seconds, and when the other woman locked eyes with her again, looking all flustered and nervous, Ava said calmly, gaze unwavering: "You know, I think I really do." before she chuckled again.

Sara stared at her with a look of shock on her face.

"Come on you goober, time to get a bite to eat. I am starving!" Ava pulled Sara into yet another kiss before they slowly continued their walk along the beach, the sun setting in bright orange colours on the horizon, making the calm sea glitter like it was on fire. A warm, tropical wind smelling of wildflowers caressed their skins, and both women felt contempt and happy.

Sara slung her left Arm around Ava's waist, while the taller woman draped her right arm over Sara's shoulders, pulling her close. "I could get used to this, you know," Ava said quietly, a soft smile gracing her features.

"I have dreamed of this since the first time we met," Sara admitted equally quiet.

Ava looked at her in surprise. "I am so sorry, Sara. I was such an ass... such a selfish bitch. I would love to say I never meant to hurt you, but to my own embarrassment - I did mean to hurt you at least in the beginning. Then I just wanted to dominate you..." Ava said shyly, embarrassed at herself.

"I hope you still do?" Sara said, voice dripping with innuendo.

Ava's head snapped up. "Do what?"

"Dominate me!" Sara whispered, licking her lips while staring at Ava intently. Ava almost failed to suppress a moan from the jolts of arousal rushing through her body.

"Be a good girl, and we'll see how that can be rewarded...!" Ava purred in response, running her hand up Sara's arm, over her shoulder before gently closing around the Captains throat, kissing her softly.

Sara couldn't stifle the moan escaping her, and Ava had to use every inch of her self control to not just fuck Sara right there and then.

Dinner was delightful, it wasn't awkward at all and Ava could feel the sexual tension building with every look or subtle touch exchanged between them. Sara was surprisingly open and told Ava quite a bit about herself and her family.

Most of the stuff wasn't pleasant at all, yet Ava hugely enjoyed the intimacy of hearing it first hand from Sara, marvelling once again what ordeals Sara had managed to survive.

Ava felt her heart swell at the thought that this incredible human being was so desperate for Ava's touch and closeness, while at the same time she wondered for the umpteenth time today how she could have ever hated Sara with such a passion that she actually wanted to hurt her.

Ava reached out to gently touch Sara's hand, her fingers tracing Sara's fingers.

"Hey Aves, where have you gone?" Sara asked gently.

"I was just wondering why on earth it took me so long to see you for what you are...!" Ava huffed.

Sara looked at Ava curiously. "I think you got hooked on me pretty quickly, you just did not want to acknowledge it - that's where all the frustration and hatred towards me came from!" Sara chuckled lightly.

"Let's take this conversation elsewhere.. shall we?" Ava asked, getting up and extending a hand towards Sara.

"Let me text the crew first, I would not want Mick leading a rescue mission barreling in on you eating me out!" Sara whispered, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Ava smirked, feeling herself getting wet.

"Good thinking, Captain Lance. Your initiative should be rewarded...!"

Sara gasped at that, and Ava could tell by the slight jerk of Sara's hips that her words hat a definitive effect on Sara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Time to get to the long fic I have put on hold cause it is quite dark and I am too happy at the moment to be that dark. But I guess it is good practice.

Ava was leading the way to her room, Sara's presence behind her giving her goosebumps. Ava needed this, she was desperate for the physicality the sex with Sara always meant. A turmoil of needs, emotions and guilt were rushing through Ava, and she felt like it was tearing her apart.

Ava was still at odds with herself about how cruel she had been to Sara, how mindlessly hurtfull she had been towards the Captain. Now though, it felt like a whole new world of opportunities presented itself, Sara clearly was interested in more of Ava, and that train of thought was so fresh and exciting that Ava felt giddy, but it was also terrifying.

Then there was the uber-heavy sexual tension, the constant need and longing for physical contact between the two women. Ava felt like she was addicted to a drug, now that she had let Sara into her heart, she couldn't imagine a second without the blond woman being close.

Ava fumbled for the key card to her room, when Sara's arms gently closed around her, the smaller woman pressing herself into Avas back, her hands teasingly roaming up and down Ava's body. Ava whimpered, her head dropping back, allowing Sara access to her throat.

Sara gently nibbled and licked the sensitive skin, when her right hand found Ava's nipple, pinching it hard before gently squeezing her breast. Ava hissed at the sharp pain, when Sara's left hand suddenly found its way into Ava's shorts, her index finger running slowly through Ava's folds.

"You are so wet for me..." Sara whispered, biting Ava's crook of the neck harder.

Ava's hips bucked forward, she couldn't suppress a moan, whispering hoarsely: "Sara... oh my god...I...that..."

"That's it, Director Sharp. Let me make you pray my name...!" with the last word whispered into Ava's ear, Sara plunged two fingers suddenly and roughly into Ava, who's hips jerked violently forward instantly, steadying her weight against Sara who was now holding her tightly.

"Open the door!" Sara urged, but Ava was shaking with arousal and couldn't insert the key card.

Sara reached out and gently steadied her hand, the fingers of her other hand suddenly curling inside Ava, making Ava moan out loud again.

"Steady there, Director Sharp." Sara chuckled softly into Ava's ear, sending shivers down the Directors spine.

When the door finally swung open, Ava tried to turn around, to retake charge of the situation but Sara was just as strong and immediately backed Ava face first against a wall, pressing herself tightly against her, grinding her hips against Ava's firm ass.

Ava had never been dominated like this by another woman, being pinned against a wall, on the brink of being fucked, and she loved it. Ava's eyes fluttered shut, and she could hear herself beg for Sara to do something, anything to give her relief.

Sara chuckled again, slowly withdrawing her hand, starting to undress Ava. Ava wanted to help, but as soon as she moved her hands, Sara pinned them back above her head.

"Don't you move, Ms Sharp," Sara said harshly, grinding hard against Ava.

Ava could only whimper, she was so aroused by now that the mere thought of Sara touching her would get her off she thought. Sara chuckled at the writhing woman, and with a few moves, she had Ava undressed down to her underwear.

Ava was panting hard now, small beads of sweat were running down her back.

"So beautiful." Sara mused, taking Ava in before starting to place little, tender kisses all over her back and rips, enjoying the scent and sweetness of Ava's skin mixing with the saltiness of her sweat.

"So...incredibly...beautiful...!" Sara murmured in between kissing Ava.

The other woman was close to breaking point by now, her skin was on fire, she was probably dripping on the floor judging from the wetness she felt between her legs. Ava's legs were trembling, shivers were running through her body, and she was whimpering almost pathetically. 

Ava felt like she had lost her brain to a hole in her uterus somewhere, she was practically drooling, and all Ava wanted was to explore more of Sara, come undone by her touch, and let herself fall deeper than she ever had.

"What do you need Ava?" Sara whispered huskily into Ava's ear, drawing out a desperate moan from the other woman. 

"I...I...need...!" Ava tried to speak but was unable to finish as Sara was running her nails down her spine, making Ava arch her back into the sudden pain and cry out with need.

"What was that?" Sara chuckled.

"I...I...need you to touch me!"

"Awwww, Aves, I think you can do better than that?" Sara snarled, slapping Ava's butt sharply making the other woman yelp in surprise.

"Sara..." Ava started before another moan escaped her when Sara ghosted her hand over Ava's mound.

Then all of a sudden Sara was gone, and before Ava had a chance to register what was happening, Sara spoke from further away, sounding bored.

"Come on then, let's get dressed and get a drink!"

Ava turned to face Sara, her face a mixture of shock, disbelieve and need.

"W...W...What, are you kidding me?" she asked the Captain incredulously.

Sara cocked her eyebrow at Ava with a smug smile.

"It depends, Ava..!"

"Sara..."

"Ask me nicely."

"Sara, don't.. please!"

"Your choice Ava!"

Ava whimpered at Sara's cold tone, she felt embarrassed and humiliated, but the whole situation was also kind of exciting, and her arousal only increased. She really could not wait for Sara to touch her again, and deep down all she wanted was to let go and let Sara be in charge - for once in her life Ava wanted to do nothing else but feel and taste and experience the rawness of being fucked and used.

"Sara, please...I need you...I...please, just...just fuck me!" Ava murmured, blushing hard.

Sara chortled, stepping forward until she had closed the distance.

Sara gently cupped Ava's face, ghosting her lips across Ava's mouth. "I am sure you can do better, Ava. I want you to beg for what you really need!"

Ava pulled back from Sara's touch, but Sara's hand fisted into her hair, holding her close. Ava hissed from the stinging sensation in her neck, blushing again as her core reacted heftily to the whole situation.

"Trust me, Aves...!" Sara spoke reassuringly, holding Ava's gaze.

Ava stared at the other woman, and all she could see in Sara's eyes was affection and love. Ava swallowed hard when Sara's hand released her hair, Sara's hand now pushing down on her shoulder.

"Beg for it, Ava!" Sara whispered again.

Ava gave Sara one more pleading look, goosebumps forming on her body and a moan escaped her. Finally, Ava sunk to her knees, her eyes never leaving Sara's, kneeling before the Captain like a worshipper before its deity. It hit Ava then what she wanted, her heart beating too fast, bursting with affection and feelings for the blond Captain.

Ava wanted more than just to let go or raw sex...what Ava really wanted from Sara was love. 

Ava shuddered, gasping audibly and briefly closing her eyes as a wave of emotions rushed through her. Love was big, it was scary, but it was finally in reach, and Ava decided there and then that she would take the plunge and take her chances. 

"Please, Sara. Please fuck me, take me places I have never been to before. Please make...make love to me, Sara!" Ava whispered a slight tremor in her voice, eyes pleading.

Sara smiled at Ava, gently cupping her face, bending down to capture her lips in a tender kiss while Ava's hands desperately clutched at Sara's back to bring her closer. Sara helped Ava up and pulled her in a tight embrace, her hand caressing Ava's check, her lips kissing Ava's face before pulling her towards the bed.

"Let me show you what love can feel like," Sara whispered huskily, before sinking onto the mattress with Ava.


End file.
